terminalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Disarmament
Overview Disarmament is a large part of the Cold War and a potential for factions to agree on mutual disarmament. This is to take advantage of a lull in conflict and deescalate tension and reduce open war conflicts. At the same time as it is and was an opportunity for both factions to reset a potentially dangerous situation and/or force their opponent to potential concessions. Effects START: # Declining locals tensions concludes WARZONE(s) # DEPLOYED ARMED FORCES are garrisoned awaiting redeployment suspending COMMAND RESERVES. #* Reduce Doomsday by 1 for each unit # If and only if you selected this FOCUS, gain +N Influence in the Theater. #* Where N is the amount determined by FP granted by the Focus END: * All garrisoned forces retired to COMMAND RESERVES Garrisoned for Retirement from Theater Tension Lowering Logic To understand why both armed forces would garrison we need to look at the logic of lowering tension. Let's assume your administration declares to focus the next five years to Disarm in East Asia due to lowering of tension there. The opponent's administration instead selects to focus on creating an Arms Race in South Asia. Naturally, your opponents military and the chiefs of staff will try to gather their resources to focus on the goal their administration has prioritized. Therefore, since East Asia was not their administration's top priority and your administration chose to lower tension there further by now garrisoning your units, naturally they will do the same hoping to get to where the action is or be allowed to get home. Generals and the military, regardless of nation, have no love for under-prioritized and now forgotten conflict zones, utterly without a mandate or resources for advancement and without prospects of any glory, missing career-advancing action. The same can be said for why they would garrison in case the opponent's administration also selected Disarmament in the same or a different theater. Since obviously by selecting a disarmament focus you send a statement to the military and they will interpret that to be, that during the coming five years chances of earning honours and medals will be low and they have a chance to be at home with their loved ones. Especially since their own political leaders publicly declared, that Disarmament is on the agenda. As a statesman, you can naturally change your mind by redeployment of units to other theaters or by sneaking units back into the same theater or even attacking into a War zone during a Disarmament Focus. All are political interventions and orders that you can issue them to undertake thus breaking your pledge, but that's what the head of a superpower does sometimes and it's totally up to you and the constraints of the number of actions you can take during the timeline for that disarmament. Function The Disarmament Focus starts with all on-map military units (not Intelligence Agents or LEADERSs) getting removed from the Theater and returned to a "Garrisoned" pool (see Disarmament - Garrisoned image). Units are removed by the animation where the on-map units are gathered those buttons get a small glow effect for a short while to indicate that they are added there as their number ticks up in the Garrisoned pool. Any possible units embarked get disembarked and military units having a CIA/KGB markers lose their markers. Until Disarmament is completed and all friendly units have all been redeployed, Command Reserve is unavailable and you cannot return units via the CR button. If you have no units in the Garrisoned Pool the Command Reserve Pool is made available for you again and usual deployment rules apply. Units in the Command Reserves, are not included in the Garrisoned pool as they are units that have not been rolled out and are therefore never part of a Disarmament action. Immediately after the units have left the Theater, all WAR regions are reset to Peace and the Doomsday Clock is lowered. The total sum of units returned from the map (both factions) reduces the doomsday clock with an equal amount (never below -10). Redeployment The aim with the diplomatic combat for both factions is to redeploy their units. For each deployment from the Garrisoned pool regular deployment cost rules apply as well as normal military combat rules. All military units not deployed at the end of the focus and still in the garrisoned pool will be retired to Command Reserve.